The Social Research Support Section is an integral shared resource of the Cancer Prevention Research Program. It provides technical support to projects and scientists within the program. It provides high quality expertise, personnel, and tools to conduct research activities. The specific aims of the Social Research Support Section are to: (1) provide quality data control and management procedures; (2) provide centralized survey implementation control; and (3) identify sources of subjects for in cancer prevention activities. The social Research Support Section has developed standard quality control methods and procedures in three main areas of technical support and expertise: data control and management, survey implementation, and identification and characterization of recruitment sources. Data control and management includes five phases: (1) questionnaire design, (2) editing, (3) coding, (4) data entry, and (5) data processing. Survey implementation control is assured by administrative planning, staff coordination, supervision, and record keeping. The recruitment portion of the Social Research Support Section is concerned with: (1) recruitment of respondents to surveys; (2) recruitment of individuals to large- scale trials; and (3) recruitment of organizations and communities to participate in cancer prevention trials. By pooling these resources across projects within the CPRP, high quality is maintained and costs are reduced, since supervision is central and work can be pooled among existing personnel. In this application, we propose to continue the development and utilization of this shared resource.